Bio VS Tech
by FrankThePirate
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, A not so normal teenage genius, gains mega-human abilities and decides to become the new masked hero, "Justice". Kevin becames friends with Hiro and the others, but not knowing that there the Big Hero 6 superheros of the city. They also meat a man from time with a dangerous power. (best I've written so far, reviews are appreciated)
1. 1kevin's origin story

_**Bio**** vs ****Tech**_

**Chapter One**

**I do not own big hero 6 or any of its characters. My oc is my oc.**

A fifteen year old boy, about five foot ten, with green messy black hair, is standing in front of a camera.

"Is is this thing on?" BZZZT! "OUCH! OK here we go... Hi I'm Kevin. well, if you're watching this then I don't know, I guess it either killed me or it worked. Well you probably want to know what I'm doing, well I'm a Bio-Engineer, and I'm working on improving mankind!"

BOOM-CLASH! "Oh ya its storming outside, but I am sure it won't affect what I'm about to do." He walks over to a chair. "I'm testing it on myself cuz I have to big a heart to test on animals, and if I did they will become intelligent and want to overthrow man, why I know that you ask?" The camera shows a rat scratching letters into the floor of his cage. "Ya that's Micky, and I will tell you I hope Mickey dies, the thing hates me."

He sits in the chair, and some harnesses lock him into it and some large needles get ready to inject him with a strange orange colored substance. The computer then says, in a girl's voice. "This will only hurt a little. On three, one, two." Injection. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH... "What happened to three!?"

"Will it be hurting less if I waited till three?" Huh the computer has point. "Tho I think I'm going to be sore for a week" he says rubbing his arms, he gets up and starts walking to the camera. "Well we won't know anything for at leas-" CRACK-CLASH-BZZZZZT BOOM!

(Is you can't tell what happened from the sounds ill tell ya, he got zapped by lighting, it went through the ceiling)

Kevin POV.

That happened a year ago and I still am shocked by what happened that day. Turns out the lighting strike enhanced the formula 10 fold. It was originally supposed to strengthen the immune system and some other things, instead, now I'm 5× stronger, faster, and have an enhanced healing factor. It also caused me to have growth spurt, now I'm six feet tall, wow right!? And I'm an improvement to mankind now too! double wow!

"Hmm, Hey!" I see some guy was about to walk right into the street and oncoming traffic. I run up to him, grab him by the arm and I quickly yank him back onto the sidewalk before a van could hit him. When I turn to him He was looking at the road in shock. "Th-thank you, I-I'm Hiro." The boy says introducing himself.

"Not a problem Hiro, I couldn't just let you get hit by that van now could I? The names Kevin."

"Well thank you for saving me, um, aha! My Aunt Cass is a good cook and since it's almost dinner time, you should come have dinner with us. I mean it's the least I could do, for you saving my life and all!"

"You had me at dinner." I say, accepting his invitation. We walk and talk as he leads the way to his house, which seemed like some sort of paistary kitchen on the first floor, and then their apartment on the other two floors.

Two hour later

Hiro's Aunt made chicken for dinner, and could she_ cook_, the meal was delicious! Hiro even told me about how his brother died a few months back. After dinner his Aunt Cass gave me some of the leftovers, we say our goodbyes and I leave.

I was walking by the museum when I hear an alarm go off, and notice that the door was open. "Okay, whats going on here?"

I walk into the museum, and notice somebody has shot the security cameras. I walk deeper into the museum and peak past a corner and see four men, three wearing masks. One of the masked men is pointing a gun at a security guard, the other two are looting a few of the exhibits. "What do I do what do I do?! I'm not a hero like those guys with the suites... but I did save Hiro." Is turn my head and see a blue and white mask with an angry smile. "Heh, I'm not the hero, I'll just be the guy behind the mask."

_(I suggest you search 'Blue Spirit Mask', that's what I imagine the mask to look like)_

I grab the mask and put it on then start walking up to the men, I'm not noticed till halfway to the guy with the gun. He looks at me gets startled and points his gun at me.

"Hey, stop right there or I'll shoot!"

I keep walking towards him not saying a word at all. I smile behind the mask and think to myself, 'Ha, I must be really creepy look'in right now.'

I then see things slow down and see the man pull the trigger, I quickly take a step to the side and the bullet misses me by a few inches. I then run at the man moving side to side giving him a moving target, turns out the guy is a really bad shot. I then give him a punch to the gut and take the gun, he falls to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. I turn to the other two and one of them is pulling out his gun, I quickly shoot it out of his hand and They quickly give up.

Five minutes later the security guard has things under control.

"Hey, thank you for helping out there, they would have stolen everything worth anything in here."

"Your welcome, uh, since I stopped them from doing that, do you think I can keep the mask?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, no one ever looks at that thing anyway."

"Thanks" I then leave without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>I Think this is the best job I've done on a story yet! Reviews and hurtfull chritisizm is appreciated! :D<strong>


	2. 2 bio is better

**Alright im making some changes, Kevin is now only 6 feet tall.**

**Ya I think I should tell you guys how old each of them are in this. (I have no idea how old they are in the movie so I'm guessing and flexing it so it works better for**

**my story)**

**Hiro: 15**

**Kevin: 16**

**Gogo: 17**

**Fred: 18**

**Honey Lemon: 18**

**Wasabi: 19**

**(I am so sure most of these are so wrong, but it works for me so if ya don't like, stop looking at these words that I have typed and put into sentences!) :) please review and tell me what you think of the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bio vs Tech<strong>_

**Chapter two**

Its been a week since that day now, me and Hiro are good friends now. At the moment I'm walking down the street heading to Hiro's house, he told me he had some friends he wanted me to meet.. Oh and yesterday I finished my new suit, well it relay isn't a suit, more black bullet proof clothes I mad, long-sleeved shirt, pants, and a belt I have with some gear. And I have come up with a name for my condition, Mega-human, cool right I thought of it myself.

"I wonder what Hiro's friends are like?" suddenly a black motorcycle zooms by me.

"HEY! The speed limit is only 40, not 60 you psycho! Ugh people these days there always in a rush."

After a 6 minute walk I make it to Hiro's home. "Ah I'm here, that didn't take to long."

I walk in and see Hiro and four others, one a tall, thin, pretty blond girl with a friendly smile and glasses. the next is a big guy with dark skin, black curly hair. another is a blond thin weird-looking guy . (LOL) The last is a pretty girl an inch or two taller then Hiro. she has black hair with some purple Highlights, Redish brown eyes, she has that tough girl vibe.

Hiro smiles at me and says. "Hey guys this is the guy I told you about! Kevin meet Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred. Guys meet Kevin."

"Nice to meet you guys."

Everyone say's hi in their own way. Gogo walks up and asks. "So, you saved Hiro's life?"

"Yes" I nod, and then Gogo lightly punches me in the shoulder. I rub my shoulder and she smiles and then says, "Thanks, And were willing to give you the responsibility of protecting Hiro here, we won't mind."

Hiro responds."Hey im not helpless I can take care of myself! Gogo then laughs. "Sais The guy who almost got hit by a truck."

Hiro then lowers his head Sadly. Gogo then puts him in a head lock and gives him a noogy. "Hey come on im just kidding!"

Fred then jumps up and says. "Hiro told us you did a push-up with him on your back! I don't believe it."

"Well actually it's true, and if you want I can give a demonstration, any volunteers to sit on my back while I do not one, but five pushups."

They stay silent for a bit, some thinking there to big and others thinking its stupid. I look at them then point at Gogo. "Thank you Gogo for volunteering." I grin.

Gogo looks a bit shocked for a second then quickly takes a step back saying. "Nope, didn't volunteer."

"Oh, so your going to let someone else volunteer and be the brave one who's not scared of going up and down a few times?"

She glares at me. Ooh, a nerve.

"Alright you! Get on the floor now and I'll show you who's the one brave around here and its me!

I grin at my victory and get on the floor, and she sits on my back. I make a note not to go up too fast or it will send her four feet into the air. I act like I'm struggling on the third push-up.

two push-ups later.

"O-ok, can you get off of me now?" I say trying to convince them I can't take another five seconds of this.

Gogo quickly hops off of me and I flop to the floor. "Oooohhh thank goodness! She's as heavy as, like, a tone of bricks! " I say jokingly. everyone laughs.

Aunt Cass then comes out and shouts. "Come and get it before it gets cold!" Ya, I call her Aunt Cass, I saved Hiro life so I can either make him repay me, or I get to be treated like family. Of course I've kept this to myself.

Me and the gang talk, hang out, and goof off for about four hours, I decided to take my leave a few minutes before dark.

I'm going out on petrol tonight, hopefully I get to stop some bad guy doing something against the law... OK that sounded stupid.

One hour later.

Right now I using a laser pointer to tease a stray cat. Yep, nothing criminal going on so I've changed to picking on cats. Honestly, I don't think it's a stray, it's too fat. WOOWOOWOOWOO. (Police siren) Yes! Finally the sound I've been waiting for! I start running and follow the cop car from the rooftops. Eventually it stops at a small store with several other cop cars already parked.

I use my enhanced vision to see whats happening in the store through the large side windows of the store. I see the two offenders and a hostage. I watch for a bit coming up with a plan. Then DING!I run in at, wait no I'm not going to tell you I need ya surprized, for all I know you could be working with them. I get down off the building to get into place.

"Come on Kevin, it is now you're job to protect the innocent, and help bring justice to those who need it, crime will not pay, for I will be there to stop them in there tracks. Look out criminals, cuz there's a new hero in town, and he's going ta take you down!"

I then start running top speed towards the store, which is about 45 mph. I run right at a cop car, the cop yell for me to stop but I flip over the car and run right at the large store window, busting through it. The criminal holding a gun to the hostage is around his 40s, is bald, tattoos on his arm and is a mean ugly-looking guy. Before he can react to me busting through the window I run right at him and slam him into the wall, leaving what you might call a crater in the wall.

I then look at the other man, he's about 30, has blond hair, not very tough looking probably cuz he looks more scared than scary, but the guy does have a gun pointed at me, so I quickly think of what to do. I say in a low voice.

"I suggest you give up now and hope they go easy on you, because your going to prison either way." He looks at me clearly scared and drops the gun and puts his hands I the air yelling.

"I surrender officers!"

"Good choice sir" I call him sir giving him some respect. I then run out dodging the cops with a flip or two and the I disappear into the shadows of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow you guys like it?! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I feel like I did much better one this one then the first.<strong>

**Oh and the Guests who did review my last chapter, thank you! I probably wouldn't have done this much for this chapter if it wasn't for what you said. "Hey man you're doing great please don't stop." It really got me going on this. And the 2nd guest I thank you for your review. (I don't know if you are the same guy or two different guys)**

**Oh and please review and tell me what you think Kevin's hero name should be! I was thinking something like Justice, but I will like to know what you want. And if you have any ideas let me know, I _might_ let an OC in if one of you will come up with him/her. Love you guys!**

** hope to hear from you soon! (By that, I mean review review review! Hurtful criticism that will make cry is also appreciated!)**


	3. 3 Fire and rescue

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"At last nights robbery, the police and the fugitives all say they saw a man in a blue monster mask. Jumped over a cop car and then busted through the window and slammed one of the fugitives into the wall, any harder he could have smashed him through the wall. It looks like San Fransokyo has a new hero. back to you"- the screen goes black.<p>

"What! Can you believe that, clearly we're the heros of this city and that guy comes in like some big shot!" Shouts Gogo.

"Owww, Gogo don't yell in my ear, and he didn't go in like some big shot he stopped a small store robbery. No big deal." Says Hiro rubbing his ear.

Honey looks at Hiro and Gogo from the door, about ready to leave, the gang was together watching a movie, they were the only ones left. "Don't worry Gogo he will probably get a few punches to the gut and decide to give up and go back to sleeping at night instead of running around stopping crime."

Gogo looks at the blank screen for a moment. "Ya, you're right, we have nothing to worry about.

Honey smiles and goes through the door. "BYE! See you guys tomorrow!

"By-" Hiro gets interrupted bye Honey Lemon running back inside saying she has to use the bathroom.

Hiro and Gogo look at each other for a moment then laugh in amusement. "HAHAHAHA!" "Lets see if there's anything new on tv" Hiro then turn on the tv again.

"Aa you can see the fire has started to spread from the apartment building to the other building, and I'm receiving word that there are still people inside the first building, I repeat, there are still people inside!"

"So, hows your quite evening working out for you?" Asks Gogo

"Not so quiet as I hoped. Baymax! Call the others, tell them to turn on the news and that that's where we're going!"

"Alright let's get the suites. Honey! Get your suit your going to need it. Come on Baymax let's get you in your armor.

15 minutes later somewhere else

I'm walking down the street heading home when I smell fire. "Fire? Why will there be fire in the cit-y" I walk around a corner and see an old apartment building in flames, a few firetrucks, and people running in yelling. "Oh, that's why"

I grabs my mask and my outfit and run into the building. As soon as I'm in the building, heat, burning heat is all I can feel, smoke starts to enter my lungs. My heart is pumping at high speeds, my mind is spinning trying to choose between run for my life or stay. In short, I'm terrified. "Ok this is realy hot. Now did that one person say someone is stuck on the second floor?"

"Help!" Ok, someone is up there, time to get up there two.

I run to the stairs and see a problem, there on fire. I take a deep, smoke-filled breath of air, cough on it then I start to run at the stairs. I jump over most of the steps, fortunately i was fast enough to not get burned. "I am so going to go get ice cream after this."

I follow the crys for help until I see the, oh, well that's unexpected. what is in front of me is, the yellow one from the super hero group. And one top of her, was a burning wooden beam.

She looks at me for a moment. "Oh great it's you"

I grin behind my mask. Huh a hero knows about me, and doesn't like me for some reason. "Don't worry I'll get you out of there" I say deeper more mysterious voice then my normal voice.

"Well make it quick so I can get out of here." Something about her voice is familiar, well better get this off her.

"So rookie how you going to get this off me? With it on fire and all." Just from the sound of her voice I could tall she's in pain.

"Well im going to do it something like this." I grab the beem and start lifting with all my strength, I can even hear the sound my hands starting to burn. "Ooo, That hurts.!" My gloves ain't very thick so the fire is starting to burn through them. After 10 seconds of lifting I ger the beem off of her enough for her to escape.

She quickly crawls out and starts holding her left side with her arm. "Thanks I can take it from here" she says trying to stand but fails.

"No you don't" I move her arm away and see on the left side of her suit burnt, cut, and covered with burnt blood. "Well at least it being burned will keep it from bleeding."

"Get away from me! I don't need any help." I ignore her and pick her up bridle style and start walking to the nearest fire escape, with her kicking and hitting most of the way. She probably stopped when she realized it was hurting her more than me. I get to the fire escape and I about to put my foot on it when it collapses.

..."well thats unfortunate

"Realy!?"

I turn around about to go back the way I came, but out from a door comes some doll on toy car, the doll is on fire and it's face is melting, and the more freaky thing is that's its rolling towards us.

"Ya I not going that way" I turn back to the window. "Well, there is one solution to this problem."

I throw her up out of the window. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Wail she's going up I jump down the window. When I land I quickly get ready to kech her, THUD!

"Oooohhhhh, that went better in my head."I roll her off of me and get up. I start popping my bones. "Cracrakpopsnapcrackpop. Ooohh that's better. Well you can handle it from here, im going to go get that ice cream I promised myself."

She had passed out so she won't be following or telling anyone about me for as least an hour.

20 minutes later.

Light blue wall, dark blue and white pattern booths, music playing in the background, and vanilla.

"Mmmmm vanilla, there's nothing better." I turn my head to look out the window after seeing a flash of strange greenish light. What I see is a guy wearing a strange brown leather blazer. I then notice the truck heading right for him.

BEEEP BEEP!

* * *

><p>I'm so so sorry about taking forever to make this. well the next chapter will have the new oc, I hope Ican make him amusing enough for you guys.<p>

And if there are lots of measups then thats problebly cus my brother didn't proof read it for me.

GUYYYSSSSSS! Ok, it turns out, not reading a chapter after posting it is vary dumb. I did not notice that chaper 2 was sooooo stupid till now. But now i have mad some changes, so anyone who read chaper two befor chapter three was posted, read chapyer two agin.


	4. 4 Makeing friends and a name

I do not own Big hero 6 characters, what I make up is what I make up, meaning my OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>So guys how you liking the story so far? Sorry about chapter two, I noticed that it was really, <em>really<em> stupid, either you all who's commenting like it or your lying when you said this was a good story. (I think it's the latter... **OR DO I?!** Lol) Well I think I fixed up chapter two enough so that is bearable.

Please review guys, tell me what you think will help the story, any help is appreciated. You guys are awesome! Now read my awesome new chapter. OR ELSE! Just kidding.. **OR AM I?!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. making friends, and a Name.<p>

..

OC pov..

A young man about 19, standing at 6 feet tall, with short straight brown hair, green eyes, and holding an old gold pocket watch in his left hand appears In the middle or the street in a green flash.

"I wonder when I am no-AAAAAAHHHHH" a large red truck is heading straight for me. I quickly hop flat onto the ground and let it drive over me. "I hate it when that happens" I look and check to see if another is coming, I quickly run over to the opposite side of the street before another one of those things shows up and tries to kill me.

I look and see a boy my height run out of what I think is an ice-cream shop. "Dude you were almost roadkill I thought you were a goner!"

"Ah yes, fortunately it takes more than that to kill James Clock." I say recalling a few times when I had a close brush in with death, I really need to find a new hobby before this kills me.

"Well I better introduce myself, I'm Kevin, nice to meet you James." He says putting out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Kevin, and please, everyone calls me Clocker."

"I was having some ice-cream want to join me?" He says and gestures to the ice-cream shop.

"That sounds delightful, but first may I ask why you smell of smoke and fire?" I say and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, you see there was this burning building and you can say I uh, assisted with getting some people out." I can tell he is bending the truth a little.

We walk into the ice-cream shop, I order vanilla with chocolate syrup. After ten minutes of talking we somehow managed to tell each other our secrets. Kevin told me that he is a new and hero and hopes to make the city a better and safer place. I told Kevin that I have the ability to manipulate time with the pocket-watch I invented, how I can slow time down, speed it up, I can even reset it a few minutes. He was shocked at first but after explaining how it works, he was still shocked. Just like the other 20 times I've explained it to people.

After a few more minutes of talking I decided it was time to take my leave before it started to become dark.

..Kevin pov..

A few minutes after James left, I was just about to get my third round of ice-cream when Hiro, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred walk into the ice-cream shop.

"Hey guys what a coincidence, what happened to you guys?" After a closer look at them I see there tired, worn out, sore and a few, especially Gogo were limping"

After a moment Hiro replies. "When Fred has an idea, not the best choice to listen to it." After a moment Fred processes what Hiro just said. "HEY!"

After were all sat down we start chatting, I notice that the smoke smell has increased. "Is something burning?"

Fred quickly replies. "Well there was a burning building a few blocks away from here."

I nod my head. "Ya your probably right" this can't be, my friends are, the Big Hero 6. DUN DUN DUUUNNN! (Lol)

..3 hours later..

I'm laying on a rooftop, it just became dark and I feel terrible, not only from finding out my friends are big hero 6, their kinda cool and troubling at the same time. The reason I feel so bad is from eating 5 bowls of ice-cream, I'm sure it will pass in a few minutes but I still don't like it.

Alright I feel better, and I'm board, and I'm teasing a cat with a laser pointer, and I think it might be the same cat as last time. THUD! ...Oh, I thought that manhole was closed.. oh well I didn't like that cat much anyway.

After a few minutes, two guys walk by talking about a car chase on the news that'll be going by soon, and that there going to catch it on video. One stayed on one side of the road and the other went to the other side. After a minute I started to hear the police sirens. I look around and see some loose bricks on the building I'm on.

I grin "Well that gives me an idea."

..The next morning. Hiro pov..

I'm watching the news uninterested, then it gets to the topic about the new hero and that he was caught on camera.

The news girl starts off talking and showing a video. An old brown car quickly turns a corner with two cop cars not far behind chasing after it. One of he criminals is leaning out the window shooting at the public. By the time the car reaches the middle of the block, bricks start being thrown at the car from atop a building shattering the windshield, a few windows and putting a bunch of dents in just a few seconds. Then the car quickly goes out of control and crashes into a nearby building. Then the angle of the camera goes up a building to see a guy in black, and wearing a blue mask covering his face, standing atop the building, after a second he quickly disappears out of sight.

The news woman starts talking again. "As you can see this masked man must be very strong and fast in order to cause so much damage to the car. And he must also be vary fast to throw those bricks so rapidly. It is quite clear this is not a normal human being, for he has clearly shown his amazing strength and speed several times. From his first sighting when he stopped a robbery at the local museum, it was said he dogged a bullet, and at his second citing he jumped over a car, smashed through a store window, and then rammed a man into a wall, then he quickly evaded capture of the public and disappeared. And lastly some people think they saw him at the burning apartment building yesterday. I for one believe that Sanfransokyo has a new protector keeping the justice. This is Cindy Collins, tune in next week for more information on our mysterious new hero!"

I turn the TV off. "OK, first, who is this guy and how does he do it. Second, why is he so popular, we've been here longer and do more?!

I pick up my phone and call the gang. "Guys, we need to find out more about our new hero."

Fred replies. "Finally! Meet you guys at the lab."

Honey Lemon the says. "Why the sudden so interested Hiro?

"The fact that its not exactly possible for someone to do what he does! I mean, no normal person can get from the second floor of a building window to the ground holding someone, and not get severely hurt! A normal person would have as least broken their legs!

Honey Lemon pauses for a moment. "Your right we need to find out how he does it."

"Great meet at the lad in one hour."

Gogo then says. "Oh and uh Hiro, your zipper's down."

"What, AAAAhh! How did you know that!?"

"Everyone knows it Hiro." Says gogo before she hangs up.

* * *

><p>Well, this is one of my longer chapters, and a lot of it was about nothing. So now I will go back and put more details into it.<p>

While I put more details into it, hope you like it! Any negative reviews, and **I will destroy you!** I kid I kid! I actually really appreciate anything negative you have to say! ... **Or Do I?!** (lol)


End file.
